Enchanted
by Xx Miss Butterfly xX
Summary: They thought there was nothing to fear, yet a strange encounter sent Phineas and Isabella into another world. Phinbella and Canderemy included. I'm using this rating just in case, I dont think little children should read this.
1. Chapter 1

OMG I'M LIKE SOOOOOOO SORRY! I really want to keep on writing, but you have no idea how hard it is, for a 14 year old girl such as myself, to balance school, exercise and writing! Oh and by the way, I would like to thank TheDibster for being so nice to me when I EPICALLY FAIL! Well... on with the story!

bigsister 3000

It was yet another day at Phin's grandfather's campsite, a sacred place where evryone was safe... or so we thought. The trees and the grass swayed in the wind, a sight so serene it even calmed the ever steressed Candace. evrerything was perfect- yet for the moment only.

Phineas and Isabella were fishing, and they were certainly getting good at it. Isabella had developed a new style over the years. She wore a pink halter top, dark blue bootcut jeans, and matching pink flip-flops. Phines, however, did not change. Both looked their age, with the exeption of Phineas' charming childhood smile.

"Hey Phin! I got someting!" Cried Isabella, "And whatever it is, its huge!" Phineas paid no attention at first, but a bloodcurdling scream shattered his ignorance. He immediately turned his head to see his best friend in total panic. There was a pale pink froglike tongue wrapped around Isabella's wrist, trying to pull her in. Her heels dug into the dirt, and she yanked her body backwards- screaming at the top of her lungs. without thinking, Phineas darted to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He reached for his pocketknife, but the second he moved his left arm, she was yanked into the murky river.

Phineas wasted no time. He jumped into the icy water, searching for his best friend. When he spotted her, Isabella was reaching for him with her free hand, and she hadn't noticed the huge cyclostone (giant leech!) below her. The tongue that held Isabella had undoubtedly belonged to the monster. Phineas swam closer to her, and threw the knife into the captor. The cyclostone convulsed in pain, and let go of Isabella. she looked down, and upon sight of the monster, lost all of the air she held. her face turned bright pink, and she started sinking. Phineas pulled her towards the surface, his lungs about to pop.

The two reached the bank just before the cyclostone could attack. Phineas yelled for help, yet not a soul came. There was only one choice to save his best friend, even if it was embarrassing. Phineas looked down at the onconcious girl on the ground, knowing that without her, his life was nothing- so he knelt down, placed his lips on hers, and exhaled. The moment seemed to last a ling time for Phineas, it might have felt... hmm, whats the word... , it worked. Isabella stood up, but her weak knees gave in and she collapsed to the ground, shivering. Phineas couldn't stand seeing her in pain. He wrapped her up in the blanket they had brought to sit on, and then he carried her away, bridal style, to her tent.

This was just before that crazy dream happened, sending them to another world...

And that concludes chapter one of Enchanted! I hope you loved it- but if i did somethig wrong, tell me and blame wordpad. Hahaha! Ok, so do you want yourself in this story? send me a full description of your character, and I will add them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! This is WAAAAAAAAY overdue, I know, and you guys have been waiting on this. But here is the next chapter!**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Phineas woke up on the ground, planks of wood above him. Something was wrong, and he knew it. He took a look at the ground, it was nothing but hay and pinestraw. "Ow." He muttered, feeling a large bump on his wrist. It must be a bite, some sort of giant bee sting.

"Phin?" A voice next to him said. Phineas turned to face the person. It was Isabella, dressed in a long red velvet dress with gold swirls and bell sleeves. Her raven hair was curled and it gently cascaded over her shoulders. She ws sitting up, leaning on her hand and twirling her hair with the other. She smiled a bit, staring at him. "Why are you dressed like that and where are we?" She asked, her smile fading.

"I dont-" Phineas said, looking down. He was dressed in black loafers, white tights, puffy shorts that matched Isabella's dress, a longsleved white shirt and a vest that matched his shorts. "What the... What's going on?"

Isabella fell over, groaning in pain. She grabbed her wrist. "Phineas, why does it hurt?" Tears ran down her face. She had the same bump that Phineas did.

He rushed to her aid. "It's going to be fine." He tried to distract her, comfort her. He draped an arm over her thigh and moved closer, laying on his side like she was, only facing her. Isabella stopped crying. "The pain stopped."

Phineas smiled. "Lets look around." Isabella stood up and dried her tears, and clasped hands with her friend.

"Bok-bok." A chicken clucked in the corner. It moved its head, and waddled to the duo. "Bok." Isabella squealed. "How cute!" She leaned down and reached out. The chicken spazzed and ran towards her, clucking all the way.

"Isabella, there's nothing there..." Phineas said in a shaky tone. Something was most definetely wrong. Isabella looked at te little chicken, and soon, it morphed into a terrible purple monster with razor claws.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Candy, just breathe. I called an ambulance and your parents, it's gonna be fine." Jeremy gripped his pregnant wife's hand. Everything would be fine, the Amanda was only pushing.

A snapping sound resonated through the tent, and water dripped off o the cot. "Jeremy- I think- my water- just broke."

This isn't good.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The monster roared, and this time Phineas saw it. He was terrified of it, who wouldn't be? It was ten feet tall with purple skin, fifty eyes, razor claws and tentacles.

"Isabella!" He yelled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible, she held tightly to him as well. Wind blew furiosly and the monster screamed, and it reached our and ripped Isabella away from Phineas. They screamed eachother's names and Isabella held out her hand. The arm gripping her was wrapped around her neck, slowly strangling her. Isabella choked and squirmed in desperation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yes, it was weird. But I like it, that's all that counts. It's a filler, it only makes sense until you see the next chapter. Bye yall!


End file.
